


All's well that ends well

by panna_acida



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cat Ears, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Tails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_acida/pseuds/panna_acida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine knew that was impossible what he was seeing, but here he was sporting a very visible tail with matching cat ears the same colour of his hair...</p>
            </blockquote>





	All's well that ends well

Aomine knew that was impossible what he was seeing, but here he was sporting a very visible tail with matching cat ears the same colour of his hair... and that's why after more then few hour he was standing in front of the mirror in his room touching and feeling the texture and the softness of this new appendice on his body, don't understanding if he need to be scared or happy...

"Ohy Aomine..." a familiar voice pulled out the boy of his though, making him sprint and shut the door before the footstep reached his now, really sensitive ears and rooms.

"How the hell did you come inside Bakagami?!?!?" roared Aomine from his safe spot in the room, with his back on the door, going to cover his cat ears with the hand.

"Aomine open..." started Kagami with a slight panicked voice that twisted something in Aomine mind, because the red head with that kind of voice wasn't something he never heard before and curiosity tinted with a little bit of fear started to scratch his soul.

"The hell you want?" mumbled back, lacking the previous venom in his words, and moving a little to be able to look through the key hole at the boy on the other side, just to see some orange with black stripes, somethnig that looked suspiciously soft swish in front of his eyes...

"Aomine open this door, i can't... anymore...." and this time the voice that reached his ears was needy and sent a pleasurable chill running down his spine, and so he did, he opened the door just in time to see a mop of red hair crush on him and start to purr, before crush on the floor with Kagami in his arm that continued to purr like nothing happened.

"Ka...Kagami?!?!?!" started Aomine looking at the boy in his arm, with ears and tail like him... more or less, because the one on the red head looked like comes from a tiger.

"I'm feeling hot, and... and..." started again the red head, putting his nose on the crock of the tanned boy neck starting to sniff "you smell so good..." before lapping with his tongue, and nibble in the same spot, making Aomine shiver from pleasure.

"Wait... wait... wait, idiot, STOP!" said Aomine going to take Kagami head in his hand to move the boy away from his neck, so to see the other boy in the eyes "what the hell is happening here?" continued Aomine looking the boy, right in the eyes and pinching one of his cheecks trying to take Kagami back to reality.

"Don't know..." started the red head panting, and looking right at Aomine with clouded eyes, red cheecks and heavy breathing, like a starved beast "i just wake up this morning feeling really hot, and with this on me" said licking his lips and moving swiftly the tail from left to right a few times before going to catch Aomine's one and starting rub it with his own "but..." started again Kagami going to take Aomine hand in his and moving them away, before kissing his palm and purring an "i want you" and starting ti lick his finger one by one.

"Kagami..." started Aomine panting at the erotic scene in front of him, before being silenced by the red head hot lips that crushed on his, putting an end to all the bubbling question inside his mind and unleashing definitely is growing libido waking up, like that, the beast in his body.

And like thet the animal inside him roared in happiness taking control over his body, leaving Aomine in the back to look at what was going on. And the tanned boy did it, looked at his body moving like a beast jumping on Kagami, looked at Kagami giving in and acting like an animal himself.  
Looked, enjoyed the view, and the feeling that flooded in him like a tsunami, forgetting all the possible cons of what was happening right there with Kagami in that state.

\---

When some hour later Aomine opened finally again his eyes, with an impending headache in the back of his head and a dead, drolling weight on his chest, all that happened few hour before struck him like a rock, the boy moved his eyes down just to find a mop of red hair nuzzling his chin and Kagami hugging him like some kind of big teddy bear, drolling on him, and he didn't know why but the scene just screamed in his mind "cute", so smiling moved his hand through the red locks humming lazily.

"'mornin" after some times mumbled the red head, nuzzling his face on Aomine chest, before moving up and planting a brief kiss on the boy lips.

"'moring to you" said Aomine smiling tenderly before going to place a little kiss on the red head forehead "sleep well?" asked, circling the boy waist with his arm.

"uhm uhm" hummed kagami smiling lightly before adding with a little bit of red tinting his cheecks "but my back hurt... a lot..." mumbled the last word in a really quiet tone, before rolling off Aomine to plant his face in the neglected pillow "sorry for yesterday..." added at the end without raising up his head from the pillow, muffling like all of his word that reached anyway Aomines ears, making the boy look at the red head with round eyes.

"Are you serious?" started Aomine by tapping lightly Kagami on the back "i am the one who need to say sorry, and... wait... you don't hate me for that?" asked Aomine in disbelief, processing finally the word Kagami said just few second before.

"i kind of enjoyed it" admitted Kagami, starting to laugh "even if i don't understand why the tail and the cat ears, and... WAIT" Kagami stopped mid sentence, raising up from the bed to touch his body searching for the extra appendix, and smiling as soon as he found out that there were gone. 

And like that even Aomine jumped from his position, but for another reason "You enjoyed..." started with low voice "YOU ENJOYED!!!!" screamed with a big smile on his face, before turning toward Kagami that looked at Aomine with round eyes nodding lightly just before Aomine jumped on him, making like that fall both boys on the bed.

"i was so scared that you actualy would hate me for what i've done to you..." said Aomine in a low tone, buring his face in the crock of Kagami neck.

"Aomine" started Kagami, making his hand wonder on Aomines back "i would never do something like that with someone i don't love... never..." and at that word Aomine face light up, like a little kid in front of his christmats present, and maybe that's why the day before Kagami given in at his animal istinct following that sweet smell that led him in the other boy arms.  
 _Yes, his best decision... ever._


End file.
